ESCHS Family Newsletter, January 2005, Volume 1, Number 6
ESCHS Family Newsletter, February 2005, Volume 1, Number 6 Previous ESCHS Family Newsletters A Letter from the Principal Dear Families: More parents than ever at Roundtables I hope this newsletter finds you well. I would like to start off by thanking all of you who attended your children’s roundtables. The family attendance at the January roundtables was our strongest yet. More parents than ever took the opportunity to observe first hand their child’s work. First Semester Report Cards and Conferences Whether or not you were fortunate enough to attend the roundtables, you will get a chance next week to see how your student performed during the first semester when the first semester report cards will be distributed. If your child is passing all of his or her classes with a letter grade of C or better, has above 85% attendance and is up to date with their graduation requirements (including Regents exams for high school), the student will receive his or her report card on February 10th. If your child is receiving a “D�? or “U�? in any of his or her classes, has poor attendance or owes graduation requirements, your child’s advisor will contact you to make an appointment for the afternoon or early evening of February 10th for a report card conference. It is crucial that you attend the conference so we may work with you and your child to make a plan to get her or him back on track. Elite After School Program, FREE! As we enter the new semester, I would like to ask you a few important questions. What if I told you that I could get your child accepted to an elite after school program that costs $2000, which provides small group tutoring sessions from highly trained tutors and some of the best teachers in New York City? What if I told you that this program, which will improve your child’s grades, increase his or her chance of succeeding on standardized tests and help your child get into college, was absolutely free? Would you sign your child up? Would you make sure that he or she attends? I imagine the answer to these last couple of questions is yes. Well, this opportunity is now available to every East Side student. The Door SES after school program will begin the week of February 14. This after school program will consist of over 60 college tutors, 60 peer tutors and 40 teachers providing academic support after school for your child. All students will have the opportunity to take advantage of this program and students who are in academic jeopardy will be mandated to attend. SES forms must be returned However, in order for your child to benefit from these free programs, he or she must return a signed SES form (that was sent to your home). When your child returns this form s/he will be signed up for the program and receive a free movie pass. It is crucial that you sign your child up for this program and make sure that he or she attends. Please do not miss out on this opportunity. If you have questions, please contact Sayeeda, Tom or Helen. Before I say good-bye, I would like to thank all of you who attended the opening of the art gallery (please see article) and encourage you all to visit this beautiful new space the next time you are at the school. In addition, I would like to thank those of you who donated to our Tsunami fundraiser. We are two-thirds of the way towards our goal of $1500. Last, but not least, we are looking for parent volunteers to represent each advisory. If you are interested at all in volunteering or would like more information, please contact your child’s advisor or Helen at (347)-563-5248. Mark Grand Opening of East Side Community Art Gallery Over 160 attend City Escapes Opening On Thursday January 20, 2005 East Side Community High School held its 3rd Annual Student Art Gallery. Over 160 people came to celebrate the opening of the Student Exhibition. City Escapes featured artwork created in the Art Studio Class, as well as the after school "Portfolio Class", offered through Beacon. Both the Art Studio and the Portfolio Class are taught by Desiree Borrero. Intense project brings incredible results City Escapes allows the viewers to see the city through new eyes. The students worked on Cityscape paintings for 2 1/2 months. Although many struggled through this intense project the results are incredible. The enthusiasm that was felt in the room touched the students and their guests. The show will be on display until mid April. Please take the time to stop by and support the arts and our students. See the City Escapes online! The Library Corner Meet the School's Librarian Welcome to a new section in the newsletter—news from the library! First, I would like to introduce myself—my name is Andrea Swenson, and I have been the school’s librarian for 2 years. Parents can check out books too I wanted to let you know that we continue to get new books, and that you, as parents and guardians of students at East Side, have the right to check out books for yourselves as well. Come on in—adults can borrow books from the library for a month at a time. February Events As you may know, February is African-American History Month, and February 9th is the Chinese New Year. I will have book displays for both events out throughout the month of February. We also have an event coming up that you may be interested in: The National African-American Read-In. Students and faculty will be reading work by published authors of African descent and by upcoming authors (our students!) Students in schools and universities all over the United States are participating in similar activities, and our participation will be listed on the Read-In website after the event. It will take place Monday, February 7, 2005 from 8:30-10:30 and 12:00-1:30. If you are interested in reading or attending, feel free to give me a call at 212-460-8467, ex. 302, or email me at andreas@eastside.newvisionsk12.org. Hope to see you soon in the library! School-wide Performance at the Nuyorican Poets' Cafe On Thursday, February 17th from 3:15pm until 5:30pm, East Side is going to have a school-wide performance at the Nuyorican Poets' Cafe (3rd street between avenue B/C). Students, 7th-12th grade, will read poetry, act out a scene, sing, and dance. Don't miss this exciting community event! Tsunami Disaster Update $1,024.00 Raised! The Middle and High School Student Councils are bringing their tsunami fundraising activities to a close this month on Friday, February 4, 2005. We have made huge progress so far. We have raised $1024.00 and are expecting at least $476.00 by Friday. Students Choose Organizations for Donations The students have researched a variety of organizations to donate the money to such as the Red Cross, Oxfam, Doctors Without Borders, and smaller organizations who have been helping with the relief efforts. Thinking Beyond the Lower East Side Our goal during this project was to help young people see the importance of thinking beyond the Lower East Side, New York and even the United States. It is imperative that we start to learn that even though we may not have one million dollars to give even a dollar helps and can provide a small ease to a person's struggles. The students did an excellent job. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC Category:ESCHS Family Newsletter